Under the Full Moon
by Draygen
Summary: Brittany Jones has been on the run from vampire for several years along with two werewolf friends. She thinks she can finally escape the vampire on the borders of Forks and LaPush. Paul/OC... possible a different pairing rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first twilight fan fic and I honestly can't belive I'm writing it but for some reason it won't leave me alone… if I get reviews I'll continue it but it depends on what kind of responses I get honestly.

The roar of the crowd around the quickly built arena seemed to almost wash out all other sounds. Men and women were screaming their encouragement to the fighters in the ring, that or placing bets to try an earn an extra buck. That's what fighting in the underground was all about after all. Who was top dog. Who would survive, and if you were watching the fights, who would make you the most money.

Brittany Jones let the noise from the crowd wash over her as she made her way to the ring, her eyes cast down towards the ground as she concentrated on just the fight ahead. If she listened she'd hear the crowd chant her name over and over as if she was a god. But she couldn't listen. She couldn't get distracted.

Men and women reached out to touch her only to be shoved back by the bouncers that kept the crowds under control, barely. They seemed to think if they could touch her they could gain some of her poweress. That wouldn't happen. She trained daily to be the top of her game. For most, it was a sport, a way to get their name out in the world. For her it was a matter of life and death. Had been for a while now. Since he had caught her scent.

She quickly jumped into the ring and turned to study her opponent. It was some new kid. She hadn't fought him before. Here in the underground, you were never guaranteed a fair fight. Just the way she liked it.

The kid was a good six inches taller than her at least. He was pretty heavily built too. His hair was buzzed short and he had some sort of tattoo up his left arm. He also had a cocky grin on his face.

Brittany smirked. It was always the cocky ones that fell the hardest. Without another glance at him she removed her black jacket and tossed it to the side of the arena, revealing her black wife beater and the tribal tattoo of a wolf that graced her right shoulder.

She knew her opponent was staring. She could feel his eyes on her just like everyone else's. Some things never changed. She was pretty in a more normal way, with a dark red gold tan that showed her Native American heritage. Her hair was died a deep red, not to different from the dark auburn it was naturally. She just liked the red to show even more. Her hair was long, a couple of inches past her shoulder blades. Today she had it braided up for the fight. Her hazel eyes were greener at the moment, a soft green with brown right around the iris.

She knelt down and made sure her boots were laced properly. She could feel a pair of predatory eyes on her and it made her shiver with fear. He had found her, again. With a nod towards her one friend, she waited for the match's bell while her friend got their car ready. This fight would have to be a quick one.

Brittany shifted her weight from her heels to her toes as her opponent lunged at her with a quick punch. Dodging out of the way she stayed just barely within reach waiting for him to open his chest or face up. Or even more ideally, to make a mistake.

The man swung again, this time causing her to block the blow and grimace from the pain. The man could certainly pack a punch.

She tried feinting but he didn't seem to be buying it. She could feel her mind starting to drift as the predator's eyes remained focused on her. If she slipped up she wouldn't be able to get out of here in time to get away. She couldn't afford that. Neither could Luka, her friend that had gone to get the car.

When she saw Luka at the side of the ring with an impatient look on his handsome face, she decided the match had lasted long enough, even though her opponent was the only one who had managed to land a blow so far. Then again, practically everything was allowed in the underground.

Brittany allowed the man to land another blow to her chest as she quickly hooked her legs around his and threw him off balance. As he struggled to regain his footing so he didn't fall, she round house kicked him in the chest causing him to grown in pain. With a thud he landed hard on the arena floor.

Brittany didn't hesitate as she landed a couple more hits on him before being pulled off and declared the winner. Normally she would enjoy the appauluse and make sure to get

her money for winning the match but right now she had to get away. So did Luka.

Brittany pushed the crowd of congratulaters away from her as she rushed to Luka's side and followed him through the crowd to their car that sat there running and waiting.

She glanced worriedly at Luka as his dark eyes took in every face around them, trying to catch sight of the one chasing them.

"Do you see him?" she asked Luka quietly as he opened the car door for her before racing over to the drivers seat.

"Not yet." Luka replied as he threw the car in gear and peeled away from the arena. His Russian accent was coming out stronger do to the stress he was under. He and his pack mate had come to America to escape the vampires that were hunting them down. They had been safe until they had met a bleeding Brittany out in the woods.

Brittany nodded before turning to look out the window for any sign of someone following them.

"I'm sorry Luka." Brittany said quietly as her dog whined from the back seat. With a sad grin she pet his black head, and stared into his yellow eyes.

"You too Wyandot." She whispered as a tear started to roll down her face. This was all her fault.

"Don't cry Britt." Luka said as he weaved in and out of traffic. "Nothing is your fault. Christian knew the dangers when that thing started to hunt you. He couldn't bear to see you harmed."

Brittany smiled slightly. "That's just like him."

Luka nodded, as he glanced into the rearview mirror. No one was following them… yet.

"Get some rest Britt. I'll wake you later, when its your turn to drive." Luka told her quietly.

"Are you sure?" Britt yawned. Already falling asleep, feeling safe for the moment.

Luka chuckled and reached over to gently ruffle her hair. "Goodnight pup."

When he didn't get an answer, he glanced over to see Brittany already sound asleep.

"Looks like its just me and you, Wyandot." Luka said, as he turned the radio on quietly.

Paul watched as the rest of the pack sat at Emily's house, smiling and laughing with their imprints. Hell, even Leah had imprinted on some guy named Jason, who had just recently moved to Forks.

As happy as he was for his pack mates, all the mushy gushy crap was making him sick. And being the only one not imprinted yet sucked. A lot. While everyone else enjoyed themselves he just sat there and glared and sulked and acted like he couldn't stand to be there.

Finally he had enough and stormed out of the house, quickly phasing before running off into the woods, not caring if he ripped his clothes in the process. As he ran he couldn't help but wonder why the hell he hadn't imprinted yet.

**AN: sooo tell me what you think. Also just a note I am making Paul like 23-25 years old, and moving everyone else accordingly. Like I said, first twilight fic ever! So please tell me what you think. And just cuz I know you all will be asking… No Brittany cannot change into a wolf, she just really really likes them, and wants to work with them for a career. Wyandot, is a wolf that she rescued, and Luka (and Christian) are not werewolves like Jacob, and Paul and the others. They are Children of the Moon. Background will follow I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is the next chapter! Thanks to Gloo1997 for the review. **

Have you ever had one of those dreams that were actually memories? The type where remembering makes it feel like your heart is being torn out of your body, again. Those were they type of dreams I was having.

It started with the day I had gone hiking in the woods all by myself. It was the day after my 17th birthday. I was hiking one of my favorite trails in Yellowstone. The trial worked its way through the woods to a small clearing with a creek. A wolf pack that I had come to absolutely adore usually had a den there. Not many people knew the trail even existed. It just looked like one of the many deer trials.

The day before, my birthday, had gone just like all the others had since I was 13. My dad, who had left my mom and me for a younger woman, hadn't called me. I never heard from him, at all. Not since he had left. I didn't even know where he lived. And like most birthdays, I fought not to get my hopes up that he would call. As mad as I was at him he was still my dad.

My mom had never been the same. When my dad had been around she glowed. She was naturally beautiful. After dad left she became practically obsessed with looking as young as possible. She had always been one of those spacey personalities, but it got worse.

It took a lot for her to remember my birthdays. But I didn't really blame her. She had been so in love, and he just left. No warning. Just up and gone.

All of this was storming in my head while I was hiking in my dream/memory thing. I wasn't paying attention and tripped, cutting myself on a rock as I landed.

My eyes blurred with tears as I looked at my leg. There was no way that I was going to be able to walk all the way back home on my own. And out here you got absolutely no cell phone reception.

I pulled off my tank top and used it to block some of the bleeding, leaving me in just my sports bra and gym shorts.

As I sat there bleeding and trying to figure out a way home I heard to different stets of footsteps headed my way. I vaguely acknowledged the fact that I could be letting a couple of crazy people know where I was, but that didn't stop me from calling out for help.

I heard them shout back as they quickened their pace.

Two guys showed at the corner of the trail giving me a worried look.

"Are you alrigh?" One of the guys with sandy blonde hair asked as he looked me over. His accent was from somewhere over in Europe.

"I fell and cut my leg. It's bleeding pretty bad." I said pulling away my now bloody shirt to show them.

The one with brown hair grimaced before kneeling down next to me and taking my shirt from my hands.

I watched as he tore it into strips a if it was nothing and tied it around my lega making a quick bandage.

"You're lucky we were close enough to hear you." He said as he studied his handiwork.

I groaned and nodded as he gave me an encouraging smile.

"I'm Luka, and that's Christian." He said motioning towards the sandy blonde.

"How far do you live from here?" Christian asked me.

"A couple hours walk. But there's a main road not to far from here. About a mile and a half. Right on the edge of the forest." I told them. "If I get cell phone reception I can call a ride to the hospital."

I watched as Christian gave Luka a pleading look and couldn't help but giggle. They were so cute together.

"What's so funny?" Luka asked me.

"You two. You make a really cute couple." I said with another giggle.

Luka frowned while Christian beamed.

"Aww aren't you sweet!" Christian smiled as he helped me to my feet.

"Are we that obvious?" Luka asked.

I quickly shook my head. "I just notice these things. Most people wouldn't be able to tell."

Luka laughed and carefully moved so I was inbetween him and Christian.

"I think we parked our car on this road you're talking about. We'll take you to the hospital while you contact your parents." Luka explained as they helped me to hobble on my way.

"Are you sure. You really don't have to take me to the hospital."

"Of course we do. Can't leave a young pup like you to wait all by yourself." Christian replied giving me a lopsided grin.

I couldn't help it. I grinned back at him.

"Oh now you've done it. Now he'll want to come check up on you and make sure you heal okay." Luka groaned, but despite his tone he had a smile on his face.

After a while they made it to the main road and into their car. As Luka and Christian drove her to the emergency room, I called my mom.

"Hey sugar!" My mom answered in an overly helpful voice.

"Hey mom. I'm headed to the hospital." I told her as I watched Christian make silly faces in the mirror to distract me from what he would call Luka's reckless driving. I giggled slightly at one particular face that caused Luka to stick his tongue out at us.

"Why? Is everything okay?" she asked me. I don't think what I was saying to her clicked entirely, and I thought I heard a man's voice in the background.

"I fell and cut my leg pretty badly. These two guys are giving me a ride."

"Guys? What do you mean guys?" My mom said starting to freak out.

"Relax mom. They're gay." I said quickly giving them an apolgetic look.

Luka just shrugged while Christian rolled his eyes.

"Oh okay then. Can I speak to one of them please."

"Sure."

I handed the phone to Christian since Luka was driving.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, this is Brittany's mother Joan. Would you guys be able to drop her off at home after her visit is over? I'm not going to be home for a couple of hours." My mom said as if I had known Luka and Christian for forever.

Although it kind of felt that way I could still feel my face go red from embarrassment.

Christain gave me reassuring wink.

"Of course. Do you mind if we stay and keep her company till you get home?" He asked, acting slightly more feminine then he really was.

I heard my mom agree and hope off the phone with out even saying bye to me or a hope your okay. But then that was my spacey mom for you.

"Well pup, looks like your stuck with us." Christian smiled as he handed me back my phone.

"Pup?" I asked. They had called me that several times now.

Luka nodded. "Yep. Christian has officially decided you are part of the pack."

Christian's face quickly grew worried.

"You don't have to be if you don't want to hon." He quickly started to say.

"What does being part of the pack entail?" I asked. I really did like these guys.

"Oh you know, manicures, pedicures, shopping, movie nights…" Christian said growing excited. He was definetly the girl in the relationship.

"I don't know about the manicures or pedicures, but I think I can suffer through the shopping and I'm all for movie nights." Luka added.

"What about the museum or football games or any of that stuff?" I asked, liking the idea of their little pack.

"Pup once you're part of the pack, you're family. We do what everyone likes and have a good time doing it." Christian said. "If that's okay with you."

I smiled. "So you guys would be like part of my family?"

Luka nodded. "Yeah. Think of us as your personal big brothers that can also handle all the big sister parts too."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Luka smiled. "Good to hear pup."

"Come on pup, time to wake up." Luka said gently shaking my shoulder.

"Where are we?" I asked as I slowly stretched and looked at the rest stop in front of us.

"One of the rest stops in Salt Lake City." He said as he watched cars pull in and out and people move around our car.

"We need to decide where to head next." He said before glancing at me. "But I think we can afford one night in a hotel so you can sleep in a real bed."

I smiled slightly. "Is he really that far behind us?" I asked hopefully.

Luka nodded. "As far as I can tell."

"So where were you thinking?" I asked him as I reached into the back seat to scratch Wyandot behind the ear.

"Either someplace really big and full of humans, or really small where everyone keeps an eye out for eachother." He said giving me that look.

"I say someplace really big." He said.

I nodded. "If you say so Luka."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry the last ones were confusing. I'll make sure to find a way to fix that. This one has a time jump but you all will be filled in on what happened as the story progresses.

A couple of days later-

I drove a new truck past the signs that said welcome to Forks without paying much attention to it. It was to hard to pay attention. Luka and Wyandot were gone. They had taken off in the middle of the night to draw the vampire's attention away from me, and I knew without a doubt that they would not survive.

I could feel my eyes start to tear up again as I tried to force myself to pay attention to the road. I couldn't break down now. I needed to get to my new home in LaPush. I at least knew that Luka and Wyandot had bought me at least a month of free time. It had been a full moon so Luka would have been able to lead the vampire even further than he would have in just his human form.

Apparently I had allowed my mind to drift far long enough that I almost missed the driveway to my new house. It was tiny and cute. But that didn't matter to me anymore. I just wanted the damn vampire to leave me alone. And for a little while it would, because it would be to busy following Luka's false trail.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed a group of people a couple of houses down watching curiously. I wasn't exactly nervous about meeting them, but I was still way to emotionally rocky to put up with more then a quick hello.

Stopping the truck and turning off its engine, I quickly opened the door and grabbed my back pack which had my only fresh pair of clothes left other then the jeans, white tank top and black cowboy boots that I was wearing.

One of the guys waved with a smile. Not wanting to seem like a jerk I waved back, but groaned when a couple of them headed my way.

"Hi." I said in fake cheerfulness, hoping they wouldn't notice my red puffy eyes.

"Hey. I'm Jake and this is Seth and Embry. We were wondering if you needed any help moving in." Jake offered. I couldn't help but notice that he was pretty cute. I mean he only had on a pair of jeans and no shirt. Any girl would be drooling over that boys body. His two buddies were pretty hot too.

For a moment I considered saying no, but I really did need some help. Besides what girl doesn't want to watch really hot guys move stuff around. I let a small smile onto my face and nodded.

"That'd be great. I'm Brittany by the way. But most people just call me Britt."

Jake flashed me a large smile and motioned for the others to come over. I didn't think it was possible but these boys just kept getting hotter and hotter.

"Just tell us where you want this stuff." Jake said already grabbing a chair that went to the dining room as the others just seamlessly moved in. they made moving the furniture like it was nothing. I didn't really have a lot of furniture but I had enough to make a house liveable, and all of it I had just bought yesterday before heading here.

"Well most of it should be pretty easy to figure out. Table and chairs in kitchen, couch in living room, bed in bedroom, the couple of boxes are labeled." I stopped to think if there was anything else.

"What about this punching bag and the bag next to it?" One of the guys asked. It was someone who's name I didn't know yet.

I frowned. "Um that can go in the spare room downstairs. I'll take the bag next to it." I said quickly. I really didn't want these people to think I was crazy with the knifes I had in that bag. They didn't do much good against vampires but bullets just bounced off them. With the knifes I at least had a slightly bigger chance.

"Are you sure? Its pretty heavy." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Who do you think put it in the truck?" I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed the bag and hoisted it over my shoulder to carry it inside.

A couple of hours later I was all moved in thanks to Jake and his friends. Apparently Jake lived just a couple of houses down and his friends tended to hang around, a lot.

Jake had told me that Sam was just trying to be helpful, not trying to call me weak or anything like that. I just nodded and smiled. I hadn't really thought that. I was just to nervous about them thinking I was weird.

After a quick round of thank-yous and a couple of hugs from some of the guys, I was invited to a bonfire on the beach the following weekend. I promised to be there to meet the rest of them and shooed them out the door.

I still needed to unpack all of my training gear but that would have to wait till tomorrow. I was exhausted both physically and mentally. With out warning an image of my pack jumped into my head and I broke down and sobbed, collapsing onto my bed. It had been a long couple of days. As I lay there crying myself to sleep a small part of me noticed the sound of a wolf howling a sad and lonely cry. It hurt to listen to it, but it also calmed me down slightly and I drifted off.

The next morning I woke up early and stretched before stumbling my way to the kitchen and making me a quick batch of coffee. Out of habit I checked my cell phone to see if I had any messages. There wasn't any. Not that I had really been expecting any. I was the only one with a phone.

Trying to shrug off the depression that I had been feeling I ignored my coffee maker saying that the coffee was ready and went to the spare room to grab my throwing knives so I could blow off some steam. It was one of the few skills that Luka and Christian had taught me over the years.

Racing out the back door I chose one of the many trees on the border of the yard and started throwing knife after knife, unconsciously settling into a routine and fixing my posture until all five of my knives had been thrown. Jogging over to the tree I started to pull the knives out of the tree that would be getting thoroughly abused by me when I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

Freezing for a moment I tried to listen. After a couple of seconds of not hearing anything I shrugged and grabbed the rest of my knives. I was still on edge from the past couple of days so it made sense that I was jumpy.

Once I got back to my spot I started throwing the knives again. My concentration broke as a twig snapped behind me. I whirled around and threw one of my knives at the gaint creature in front of me before realizing my mistake.

The white wolf in front of me snarled at me as I carefully approached it. My knife was in its back left leg near its hip joint. The size of the wolf wasn't lost on me and I knew that I could easily be seriously hurt by it but I had always loved wolves and after living with two Children of the Moon for several years, I tended to ignore the warning signs. I could tell the wolf wasn't just your regular run of the mill wolf. He was huge and absolutely beautiful. But he wouldn't stop snarling. I knew from where the knife laid buried in him that that was the only thing stopping him from running off, or attacking me.

"I am so sorry." I said as I tried to avoid making eyecontact with it. I didn't want to piss it off any more. "Let me get that out of you." I half said half begged.

The wolf snapped at me and I had to bite back the habit to say something smart back.

"Really." I said as I carefully took a couple of more steps towards it. I was almost to the wolf when it growled a warning. I couldn't help it, I growled back in frustration. True it was no where near as intimidating as the wolf's and probably sounded really pathetic since I was just a human but it was an old habit.

The wolf cocked its ears at me but still snarled. I bet he wasn't expecting that. When I moved to touch his leg he bit at the air in front of me. I gritted my teeth and growled at it again.

"Look you won't be able to get it out yourself and I know you can understand me. I know what normal wolves are, and you definitely aren't one. That knife has no actual hilt. It's a custom made throwing knife and if you want it out of you, you have to let me do it. You can bite my head off later."

The wolf gave a ridiculous look as I quickly reached out and pulled the knife out of his hip. In a split second I was pinned with the wolf snarling down at me. Part of me knew better than to lock eyes with it but I wasn't going to just cower. I had had enough of running lately and this was something I wasn't that afraid of. Even if it was going to kill me.

"You're welcome." I sneered as I stared into the wolf's chocolate brown eyes. I noticed that they were very human eyes.

The wolf stopped snarling at me and just stared down at me with its ears cocked to the side in interest. Next thing I knew it licked me. Talk about a moody wolf. Carefully he hopped off of me and whined as I slowly pushed myself up, not entirely trusting this wolf to be sane.

Once I was back on my feet the wolf circled me and sniffed every inch of me stopping at my face where he woofed air onto my face causing me to crack a smile. Gingerly he nudged me and whined, his eyes seemed to be begging me for something. I think he was trying to apalogize.

My smile grew and I carefully reached out to touch his cheek. He opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out the side in a content wolf smile causing me to laugh. His ears perked forward at my laugh.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled to him as I stroked his cheek. I was so happy I could barely control it. There were wolves here and one of them had made themselves known to me. It made me feel a little bit safer. The wolf whined and wrapped himself around me, nudging me gently with his nose.

As I smiled, a howl ripped through the air causing the wolf I now found myself leaning on tense. "Go on." I said urging it to join its pack. It wasn't right for a wolf to be separate from its pack for too long.

The wolf whined and leaned against me as if he was reluctant to leave my side. That thought made me ridicously happy for some reason. Another howl followed the first and I could feel the wolf tremble.

"Really go. I'm sure I'll see you around." The wolf gave me a pained look which caused me to frown. "Look I'll still be here tomorrow. I do live here after all." I said not knowing if it would do any good. "I'll see you then okay."

The wolf stuck his nose in my chest and breathed in deeply before nudging me and slowly trotting over to the woods. At the edge of the woods he stopped and looked back at me with a small whine.

I smiled and waved. I really, really hoped I would see the wolf tomorrow. But first things first. I needed to clean up my knives and go find me a job.

AN: Can anyone guess who the wolf is? So sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been crazy! Hope you like it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here's the next chapter. Last one I said that the wolf was white. He definitely is supposed to be grey not white. Sorry about that. I will go edit that later.

After a couple of hours I was ready to go get a job. I had driven up to Port Angeles and was cruising the streets trying to see what was around. I didn't want your typical job. I needed to stay physically fit. And this town didn't seem like the type of place that had an underground fighting ring. At least not as far as I knew.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a bar called the lions den had a help wanted sign. If I was lucky they needed a bouncer. Or at least a bartender. I quickly pulled my truck over and hopped out of it. Walking up to the front door I noticed that the only windows were covered. This was definitely going to be a interesting place.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It was about five o'clock so I knew someone had to be getting the place ready for the nightlife. I just hoped it wasn't some really weird place. I could handle strip clubs but some places just went way over the top.

After a moment a guy opened the door and gave me a cocky smirk. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he more than obviously checked me out. 

"How can I help you princess?" he smirked. It almost made me gag.

"Is the manager around?" I asked trying to ignore his wandering eyes.

"What can Brian do for you that I can't princess." He asked.

I frowned. "Is Brian the manager?" The guy nodded. "Well then he is the one I want to talk to."

"Come on princess." The man said as he moved away from the door. As he showed me to the bar I quickly took in the scene. It was pretty much your typical bar, but it seemed to have a heavy metal feel about it.

"Brian's behind the bar." He said dismissing me. I growled at him under my breath but moved to the bar without saying something back. I really needed a job and a bar or club was a good place to blend in.

"Can I help you?" a tall guy with buzzed hair said as he continued to clean some glasses.

"I saw your sign out front that you needed some help." I said.

The man glanced up to me and gave me a small smile. "Sorry sweetheart. I need a bouncer and I don't think you'll cut it."

I frowned. "Wanna bet?"

The man nodded. "Sure. Tell you what. If you can hold your own against Patrick I'll give you a shot kay?"

I nodded. "Who's Patrick?"

"I am." Said a voice behind me. I turned to see a rather good looking guy with shaggy black hair and a well built body.

I couldn't help it. I smiled at him. He was cute.

"Patrick wins and you can find some place out to work. You win, I'll give you a week to impress me." The man behind the bar said.

"So when do we spare?" I asked, slightly eager.

Patrick smiled at me. "Right now."

Two hours later I laughed as Patrick clapped me on the back while we headed to the front door. The sparing had gone well and I started work the next night.

"Really Britt it's no big deal. The guys that tend to come here sometimes try and bother the ladies but they know to look for us boys, so with you around they won't know what hit them." Patrick said as Brain gave us a quick wave bye. "Personally I think its brilliant."

I laughed and nodded. "Especially if I really do need to hit them."

Patrick nodded. "Exactly. You certainly can fight." He stopped when we reached the door. "So see you tomorrow night then."

Again I nodded. "Okay see you then." We shook hands and then I was on my way home. I was exhausted, but I really really hoped this job worked out.

Once I got home I couldn't help looking out the back door to see if the wolf from earlier was there. He wasn't. With a disappointed sigh I closed the door. Not that I had really been expecting him to be there but the wolf had calmed me down and made me feel safe. Silly, I know but when you were part of a pack for five years, I guess the idea of another wolf being around made this place feel more like home.

Slowly I made my way to bed. The strain from the past couple days was starting to get to me and I was quickly falling to sleep. I just hoped I didn't dream. I didn't want to have to face any dreams yet.

(page break)

I woke up to a whining and something nudging my arm anxiously. At first I was slightly groggy to respond, still stuck in my sleep, but after a moment I realized something was in my room with me and I quickly jumped up with a startled yelp.

My eyes adjusted quickly as I took in the wolf that whined and nervously breathed in every inch of my body. I was surprised to see the wolf in my room. Part of me was really nervous but the site of the wolf calmed me greatly.

As he checked over me I carefully reached out to stroke him before breaking down and flinging my arms around his neck, throwing all safety aside and balling my eyes out into his coat. He froze and started to whimper in a gentle almost soothing tone. I dug my face deeper into his neck and just took in a deep breath. He smelt woodsy and musky but at the same time had a clean human like scent to him. I liked it and took in another deep breath of it.

The wolf pulled gently away from me and gently woofed in my face before nudging me. I gave him a weak tear filled smile. I was starting to remember my dream. It wasn't a bad one either. It was one of our many movie nights. Luka and Christian were snuggling, with me and Wyandot on the floor beside them. We were watching a chick flick for the hundreth time and quoting it out loud in horrible accents. 'I'll never have those movie nights again.' The thought jumped into my mind before I could stop it and I started to ball my eyes out once again causing the wolf to whine anxiously and gently nudge my face again.

"I'm sorry wolf." I said as I tried to dry my tears. I felt horrible for using the wolf as a tissue, but at the same time I was really happy to see him. I frowned at him as I ran my hand through his coat. "How'd you get in?" I murmured.

The wolf gave me a sheepish look before turning towards my stairs. With a slight bark he trotted down my stairs and towards my back door. I followed confused and groaned when I saw the whole in the glass of my back door.

"Oh no. Seriously wolf!" I whined as I carefully stepped around the glass that lay scattered on the floor. I was really annoyed but at the same time it was kind of sweet that the wolf had shown up at my house in the middle of the night. That thought made me wonder how the wolf knew that I needed him.

As I finally made it to the door I carefully stepped through the huge hole and moved to sit in the grass. My brain was starting to go into hyperdrive. I could feel the wolf come and sit next to me. A cool wind caused me to shiver and the wolf quickly curled around me. Without hesitating I leaned against him and sighed.

"You have some explaining to do wolf." I said without any real emotion in my voice.

'Okay let's go over the facts. There is a pack of wolves in LaPush. They are not normal wolves, but they aren't the same as Luka and Christian. They are the size of a horse, or at least wolf is. They obviously understand human speech, but that doesn't explain how he knew I needed some comfort.'

The wolf yawned and laid his huge head onto my lap. I started to rub his ears and smiled when he started to purr in contentment. "I'm serious wolf. I want answers." The wolf twitched his ear. I wasn't sure if he was acknowledging me or ignoring me but I continued. It was surprisingly easy to talk to this wolf.

"But mostly I want my door fixed." I yawned as sleep started to overcome me again. I don't think I was making much sense. But I didn't care. My wolf's coat was warm and soft. 'Did I just call him my wolf?' I thought with a wry smile as the wolf curled tighter around me.

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter is kind of short but its better than nothing. I just had to update it. I don't know if anyone is interested but the wolf Wyandot in this story is actually named after a grey wolf that I have been lucky enough to meet and even gotten slobbered on by. He lives at Red Wolf Sanctuary in Rising Sun Indiana (USA). The sanctuary is non profit and is in desperate need of donations to help care for the wolves and other animals. If you're interested checking it out their website is . The place is amazing. Anyways hope you like the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm back! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and has a very happy New Year!

I woke up the next morning to my pillow vibrating. With a groan I slowly opened my eyes as I realized that not only was my pillow vibrating, it was growling too. Last night quickly flashed in my mind as I sat up and looked at Sam, who was in my backyard glaring at my wolf and shaking.

Trying to reassure my wolf, I stroked his fur as I smiled at Sam. I could feel my wolf relax slightly which made me smile more.

"Hey Sam." I said trying to act like having a gaint wolf around me was a regular occurrence. Maybe I could convince him that this was just my dog.

"Britt you should come here." Sam said with a tone of authority. I frowned.

"Why?"

"Because that thing is dangerous." Sam said as he continued to glare at my wolf. I noticed his eyes were rimmed with yellow.

"Wolf?" I said as I continued to stroke his fur. "He's not going to hurt me." My wolf curled tighter around me as I said that, and I couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Britt." Sam said as he took as step towards me. My wolf snapped his head towards Sam and growled. I noticed my wolf's eyes were yellow as well. I guess that happened when he got angry. That's when it clicked. Sam was a wolf too. I frowned.

"Sam I think you need to leave." I said as calmly as I could. I really needed some time to think over what I just figured out. " And could you let someone know that I need a new back door.

I was really hoping he would listen and just go so I could leave and wrap my head around Sam being a wolf too. Of course, he didn't.

"Britt," Sam said taking another step towards me. He didn't get to finish as my wolf jumped up and snarled.

Sam hesitated before sighing and taking a couple of steps back.

"Call me when you're alone okay?" he asked me, still keeping a close eye on my wolf.

I nodded as he turned to leave although at the moment I had not intention of calling him.

"And I'll send Paul over in half an hour to come fix your door." He shot over his shoulder with a smirk.

Again I nodded and watched as my wolf visibly relaxed once Sam was gone.

With a whimper he came over to me and whined before glancing at the woods.

"Go on wolf." I said with a small smile. It was sweet that my wolf had wanted to protect me from Sam. But I had to much on my mind to really care if he left. I needed space to think.

I watched as wolf reluctantly left and gave a small wave bye.

Despite all the thinking I was going to do, first I wanted to shower.

Once I was in the shower I could not slow my mind from racing back and forth. So I did the only thing I could think of to stop myself from getting a headache. I started a list from the beginning.

'Okay, I am the last member of my pack. So obviously Children of the Moon exist. I moved to Forks to escape a vampire. I met a gaint wolf, obviously not normal and also not a child of the moon.'

I paused at that. Guess it made sense in a way. If vampires and the werewolves existed then why not other creature-things.

'I'm really attatched to my wolf. I thought as mind went back to my list. My wolf sometimes has brown, very human eyes, and sometimes yellow eyes. Usually when he's angry. Sam had yellow eyes too, Sam's a wolf. My wolf can be human!'

I froze. If my wolf could be human then why hadn't he? Had I met him already and didn't realize it? Could he be helping my hunter?

I burst out laughing at that. If there was one thing I had learned since living with Christian and Lucas, it was that all wolves hated vampires. I glanced at the water proof clock I had in my shower and sighed. My thinking would have to wait till later. I had about ten minutes till Sam's friend, Paul I think, showed up to fix my backdoor.

Grabbing a towel I quickly dried off and changed into a pair of ripped blue jeans and black corset top. I had to go to the bar for my first night on the job tonight.

I jumped as someone knocked on the door and quickly raced down the stairs. I knew the vampire hunting me wouldn't have bothered with knocking.

Opening the door I felt my jaw drop. The guy at my front door was gorgeuous. He was tall and muscular and had a cocky smirk on his handsome face as he watched me stare him up and down.

My face flooded with embarassement but I couldn't stop staring. When I finally reached his eyes I was jolted out of my stupor. His chocolate brown eyes were so familiar. I just couldn't place where I had seen them before.

"Hey babe." He smirked as he openly checked me out. I was suddenly very happy I had decided to dress like this today. "I'm Paul."

**AN: so here's a chapter. Another up soon. I am on vacation so I managed to squeeze something out.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So here's another chapter. I felt bad since the last one was so short. And please review.. I really enjoy knowing what you all think!

I felt like I was going to faint when I heard his voice. How was it possible for one guy to be so smexy!

When I didn'trespond he chuckled, causing me to blush again.

"Sam said you needed your back door fixed." He said. I thought I heard a faint growl when he said Sam's name which caused me to snap out of my drool fest.

I cast him a curious glance as I motioned for him to come in.

I could feel his eyes on me as I showed him to the kitchen and my broken back door. With a groan I realized I hadn't cleaned up the glass yet.

"Watch your step." I said as he let out a low whistle.

"What happened here?" he asked as he looked around. I shrugged and grabbed a broom, glancing his way again.

"My wolf…I mean dog. My dog broke it." I quickly corrected. I though I saw a sheepish look on his face but it was gone fairly quick.

"He must be a pretty big beast." He laughed.

I smiled thinking of my wolf.

"He's huge!" Paul gave me a satisfied look, which caused me to laugh.

"Didn't think you were a little dog person." He teased.

I scoffed. "Definitely not."

I started sweeping up the glass and gave Paul a pointed glance.

"You gonna fix my door?"

Paul smirked and nodded. "I'll get to it." He took a step towards me. "What's the rush?"

I smiled a little. As much as I needed my door fixed I was enjoying the fact Paul seemed interested in me.

"Well considering I have a huge hole in my back door…" I said thinking it would be enough.

He smirked and moved even closer. "And?" he asked causing me to shiver. He was right in front of me. When had he gotten that close?

"And.." I was lost for words, being way to busy staring into those familiar brown eyes of his. He was so close I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Animal by Nickelback screamed from my cell phone causing me to jump away from him. I caught a look of disappointment as I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said as I watched a now tense Paul check out my door.

"Hey there love! Its Patrick."

I smiled.

"Hey what's up?" When I heard a low growl I glanced around only to see Paul with an angry look on his face.

"Can you come early?" Patrick asked. I nodded as I keep an eye on Paul. He was starting to shake like Sam had been the other day.

"When?"

"Like now?" Patrick asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"That bad huh?" For a moment I thought how odd this conversation could sound if I had him on speakerphone. Good thing I didn't.

"Yes. So you'll be here?"

I smiled and nodded although Patrick couldn't see me. " Yeah, I'll be there in just a bit."

Patrick sighed with relief.

"You are the best. I love you!" Patrick yelled with a quick bye before hanging up.

I laughed and hung up my phone to see a very livid looking Paul.

"You okay?" I asked him making him jump. For all I knew he could have gotten a bad text message or something. I could see him struggle to calm down. He had to have gotten a bad text message.

"Fine." He snapped. I frowned.

"Well I got to go." I hesitated. I really didn't know why he was so mad and I kind of felt bad.

"Sooo… About the door?"

Paul frowned. " I have to get some things. I can finish it tomorrow."

I nodded, a small smile on my face. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Paul nodded and followed me out my door.

I raced to my truck and fired it up. I waved to Paul as I backed out of my driveway.

"Bye." I yelled as I headed down the road. When I glanced up in my mirror, I noticed he was gone.

As I hit the border of La Push I heard an agonized howl rip through the air. I felt my stomach clench at the sound and hoped it wasn't my wolf that sounded so upset.

(page break)

When I got to work Patrick wrapped me up in a huge hug saying thank you over and over again.

"Your welcome!" I laughed as he set me down. The bar was pretty full already despite being so early.

"What is going on?" I asked as we entered the main room.

"Some big band happened to drop in and as soon as people found out it became a party." Patrick explained as I went behind the bar.

"This is Courtney. She's our Friday night bartender."

"Nice to meet you." Courtney said as she poured someone a shot.

I was surprised at how tiny she was. This girl looked like a doll she was so tiny.

"Same here." I said as I immediately got to work.

As the night passed Courtney and I talked about everything from boys to cars to politics and the best part was, we were getting along great.

"Look at that eye candy." Courtney said motioning at the front door.

A tall guy with dark brown hair walked in with a slightly smaller, curly-ish haired guy and short pixie haired girl that clung to the lighter of the two complected boys.

"Which one?" I asked Courtney. They were both pretty cute. 'Nothing compared to Paul though' I thought to my self.

We watched as the pixie girl pulled them to the bar.

"The taller one duh!" Courtney said as she slid past me to get a glass.

I laughed and nodded. "Totally agree."

"Hi." The pixie girl said in a light voice.

"What can I get you?" I asked as I finished pouring a drink and handed it off.

"Oh I don't drink." The pixie, as I had officially dubbed her, said.

I frowned and glanced at the two guys with her. The tall one smiled at me while the other tried. He looked really uncomfortable. My hand twitched towards my hidden knife. I had a really weird feeling about these three.

"Do your friends?" I asked glancing at them again. Something was off. I just couldn't tell what.

"Nah. Alice just likes to sit at the bar. That's not a problem is it?" the tall one asked with a smile.

Before I could respond Courtney cut in. "Well don't stop us from getting any tips and I won't care." She said in a tone of voice that made me smirk. So this is what a flirty Courtney sounded like.

I saw the other guy gag slightly and smiled. Courtney was flirting so bad with the tall one. It made me want to gag too. She had leaned over the bar and was talking about some football game I think. I wasn't paying to much attention. There were other people who wanted drinks.

"Hey Britt!" Patrick yelled before I could start to work again. I saw him pull one drunk off of another.

"Comin!" I yelled back and jumped over the bar. I could feel Courtney and her new friends eyes follow me as I dodged through the crown to grab the drunk that had just been pulled off of the other one.

"Thanks." Patrick said as he struggled to hold back the guy who had started the fight. He was screaming at the guy I was holding, taunting him and making him harder to hold.

"Outside?" I yelled over to Patrick, who nodded and started towards the front door. As I went to follow the guy I was holding got an arm loose and swung at me. I ducked but not quick enough. He managed to land a blow on my cheek and part of my lips. It hurt like hell and gave me a headache but I had a job to do. I vaguely heard Patrick yell out a warning as the guy swung again.

This time I managed to duck and quickly threw my own fist into his gut as hard as I could. As he doubled over in pain I slammed my elbow into his back to make sure he stayed down. Fortunately I didn't have to drag the idiot out of the bar. While I had been struggling with this loser the cops had arrived and were in the process of arresting all who had been involved in the fight. One of the cops had Patrick in the corner and was getting a report from him.

Courtney raced over to me and handed me an empty glass which I used to spit the blood the blood out of my mouth. "Thanks." I said as carefully as I could. I knew my lip had to be pretty swollen.

Courtney nodded. " Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. As I looked around I noticed that the three from the bar where no longer here. The fight couldn't have lasted that long. There was no way they could have left so quickly. Once again my hand twitched towards my knife. Something really wasn't right with them.

"Are you alright?" Some one asked me. As I turned I noticed it was the cop that had been getting the report from Patrick.

"Yeah I'm good. Do you need me to give a report too?" I asked. The cop shook his head.

"No. But if you need to be checked out we have a paramedic outside."

I shook my head. "Really I'm good." The cop nodded and left.

"So where'd your friends go?" I asked Courtney. She flushed, making me laugh only to stop because of the pain from stretching my lip.

"They left just as soon as you went to help break up the fight." She said with a sigh. I had learned throughout the night that Courtney could be a bit over dramatic about some things. " However I did get Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome's number. His name is Emmett."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't bother responding. Brain had come over and was giving me a huge smile.

"Well the good news is that you made the cut. You have a job here for sure."

I smiled as much as I could, which ended in more of a grimace making Brain laugh at me.

"Why don't you take the next couple of days to heal up? Okay?"

I nodded, slightly relieved. I could tell I was going to be pretty sore tomorrow. I was not looking forward to stretching later.

**AN: okay so here's a longer chapter. Once again please please please review. Hope you all like it. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been crazy.**

**Disclaimer: me no own except for britt and her pack.**

That night I didn't sleep to well, between being sore and my wolf never showing. When I woke in the morning I got a message from Sam saying Paul couldn't come fix my door and that he would send someone else.

I didn't bother responding. Instead I drug myself to the shower and turned the hot water on until it burned and forced myself to stand there until I felt my muscles beginning to relax. I guess the guy had landed a few more hits then I realized.

Just like I forced myself to the shower, I forced myself to dress in a pair of black yoga pants and green tank top before grabbing my yoga mat. I really didn't want to do anything but I knew I had to stretch or I would only get worse as the day went on.

Walking down stairs was hell which caused me to decide on doing my yoga somewhere in the woods.

My phone rang while I forced myself to eat a light breakfast.

"Hello?" I answered with a yawn.

"Britt it's Jake." I heard from the phone.

"Yep." I said with another yawn. I still wasn't fully awake despite my shower.

"Sam said you needed your back door finished. Is it cool if I come do it now?"

"Sure." I said as I glanced at the clock. It was barely noon. "if I'm not here just come on in okay."

I barely registered Jake agreeing before I was off the phone. Maybe I would go take a nap in the woods like I used too.

The day went by quickly. My yoga had made me feel so much better and Jake had my new door up and finished by time I got back. After Jake left I sat on my couch and watched television and movies. Around ten I noticed my wolf hadn't shown up. I waited up till one in the morning before I realized he wasn't coming and crawled to bed, only to barely sleep again.

For the next week I fell into the pattern of work sleep exercise with little problems. The only problem was my wolf hadn't showed up during the entire time and I had really started to worry. Jake, who had taken it upon himself to visit me on a regular basis had started to notice.

He had asked me what was wrong the other day. When I had told him it was nothing I could tell he knew I was lying by the way his eyes narrowed. He kept asking me but I wouldn't tell him. I kind of felt bad about it. But how could I tell him I was worried about a supernatural wolf and hurt by Paul ignoring me. One, the wolf part made me sound crazy and two I barely knew Paul. For all I know he had no interest in me and had a girlfriend.

Jake would only leave it alone after I had agreed to go out to a dance club with him and his friends. At first I had said no on the pretense that I would be the only girl, but he assured me his friend Leah would be there and that we would get along great. So I had agreed. It was the night before the bonfire I had been invited too. And I was staring at my closet wondering what on earth I was going to wear.

I had finally decided on a pair of nice blue jeans and a cute green dress shirt. Considering I had no idea where we were going I hoped I would be dressed nice enough.

When my door bell rang I quickly answered it to find a gorgeous naitve girl staring at my clothes with a frown.

"You must be Leah." I said as she continued to frown at me.

"Yep. You're not wearing that are you?" Leah said.

I frowned. "Well I was…" I was cut off as Leah grabbed me and towed me up my own stairs.

"We need to fix this." She said as she quickly found my room and began digging through my clothes.

With a small smirk I decided to humor her.

"Here wear this and put your hair down."

I glanced the clothes she handed me before shrugging and quickly changing into a pair of black leggings, a cute purple plaid shirt and black corset over that with a pair of knee high boots.

As Leah inspected me I quickly fluffed my hair and spun in a circle.

Leah grinned. "Much better. Now let's go. We're late."

"Where is everyone?" I asked s she pushed me out the door.

"They're already there."

Not to much later we arrived at the club. Walking up to the door I felt a little nervous. I haven't been out in such a long ti8me although I loved to dance.

Once in the club I was attacked by Jake and Seth as they showed us to where everyone was sitting.

Leah immediately went to the dance floor. She only gave me a song or two to relax before she dragged me out to join her. I heard Jake laugh as she told me to get my sexy ass moving.

With a laugh I started to dance with her until a song that I knew came through the speakers. I smiled and dipped low only to bust out laughing at Leah's face.

"Damn girl you can dance!" she practically yelled as she gave me a hug.

"Don't look so surprised!" I said as we kept dancing. After that I stopped caring about everything and just enjoyed myself. Jake was right, this was exactly what I was missing.

After a little while guys started wanting to dance with me. Leah had just gone to the bar when one guy refused to leave me alone.

"I said no." I growled as he once again tried to dance with me.

The guy gave me an annoyed look and moved to grab my arm. As I jerked away I stumble into someone else who caught me and continued to hold onto me. For a split moment I panicked before I felt the person holding me shaking and a low growl coming from him. Looking up I noticed it was Paul who was holding me while glaring at the drunk idiot who had a nervous look on his face.

"She said to leave her alone." Paul snarled at the man making my mind race.

"What's it to you?" the man slurred, attempting to act brave.

Paul tightened his grip on me.

"Its called respect." He snarled again.

The drunk leered at me, making me very thankful that Paul was next to me. Don't get me wrong I can hold my own but it was always nice to have backup.

"She your girl?" the drunk asked giving Paul a wink. "She any good?"

I glared at the man but before I could respond Paul roared and launched himself at the man, knocking the man back with a single punch.

In an instance Jake and the others were around us, holding back a snarling Paul who was trying to rip the drunk apart.

"Paul you need to calm down!" Jake yelled as he struggled to hold Paul back.

"Think of Britt." Leah said as she clung to one of Paul's arms. Paul didn't seem to hear either of them.

The way Paul was acting reminded me of how protective Luka would get over Christian, which gave me an idea.

Stepping over the unconscious drunk I walked up to Paul, whose yellow eyes locked on me. He was still shaking but he wasn't struggling as hard.

With a quick glance at the bouncers who were pushing through the crow I carefully reached out to touch Paul's cheek.

He was staring at me so intensely. Like I was the only person he could see. 'Those yellow eyes.' I thought to myself. Then it clicked. Paul was a wolf, my wolf. That's why his eyes were so familiar.

I smiled slightly and spoke softly in a calm tone, my hand still on his cheek.

"I'm okay."

Paul quickly looked me over, his face still concerned.

"Really." I said, trying to reassure him. I hadn't realized Jake and Leah had let him go until he crushed me into a hug and breathed in deeply. His shaking was slowly stopping.

"Can you take me home?" I asked him with a quick glance to Jake who nodded. I noticed Seth and Embry were slowing the bouncers down.

Paul nodded and slid his arm around my waist as he led me out the door.

Once outside of the club he handed me his jacket.

"You're sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Fine. But why do I need your coat?"

Paul motioned to a dark green and silver crotch rocket embellished with wolves. It was a beautiful bike.

"That's our ride. You're not afraid of bikes are you?" His smirk had started to come back making me smile.

"Nope." I said as I put on his coat and got on the bike behind him. I felt him tense up which caused me to laugh as I put my arms around his waist.

"I don't bite." I teased. He smirked and started the bike.

"Much." I added as we drove off. I was rewarded with a deep chuckle. With a smile I snuggled a little closer to him. Not so bad of a night after all.


End file.
